My Ending
by ashley-serket
Summary: This is how I imagine the ending of this comic. It is short and plot-hole heavy but, please take a chance to skim though! one-shot


**A/N: This is my interpretation of how Homestuck is gonna end. Please read it! I know there are a few plotholes, but fill them in however you think is right!**

** -AS**

You stare at the people on your right. You give them a look, a look asking them if they believed what they just did and saw. You look at the 3 bodies that lay beneath you. They were dead. Dead on the Battlefield of Skaia.

"I can not fucking believe we did that." Dave said in awe. He approached the cold body of the Condesce, prodding at it, to check if she was indeed dead. Even though Dave was the one who sunk his sword into her chest, he was amazed at the fact she was dead. You fall on your knees. Now _you're_ the one who couldn't believe the sight in front of you.

_We did it. We won. _You think to yourself. And so the truth rang in your head.

You, John Egbert, and your friends, Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider, and Jade Harley, have defeated Lord English, Jack Noir, and the Condesce. All with the help of your other worldly friends Karkat Vantas, Terezi Pyrope, Kanaya Maryam, and Gamzee Makara (even though he caused a majority of devastation). Some of those people whom you would like to thank, aren't here anymore. Some of those people are here, but in alternate forms. Dave, Rose, and Jade got their guardians' younger selves back. But, you never got your dad back. Sure, you have Jane but… but you miss your dad. You really miss Dad.

"John?" Karkat asked, wondering why you were looking so down on a time of happiness. It was then, that you realized you were sobbing. You didn't care.

Instead, your sobs turned into wails of grief.

"John!" Everyone called out, thinking you were in pain or something. Rose stopped Dave, Jade and Karkat from moving towards you.

"I suppose he never got the chance to grieve over the people he has lost. Now may not be the best time but, allow him to mourn for a bit." She pleaded. They obliged. So what did you do? You break down and wail out for all your loved ones. All of them. For Dad and for Vriska. For everyone.

Half an hour passed and your wails simmered down to small hiccups. When you look up, you see everyone with tears streaked down their faces.

_I didn't want to make them feel bad. I guess I should try to fix this. _So you stood from the ground, and wiped the tears from your eyes and the snot from your nose.

"Enough of this sad horseshit!" You yelled, and you summoned your windy powers. With it, you picked everyone up and started flying through the clouds of the Beta kids' destroyed, but beautifully memorable, Skaia. They stayed like that for a while, laughing, and making fun of the person who got caught in a wind current. All felt well with the universe.

Then, a huge flash of light came through the horizon. This light was a mixture of green, purple, and red. It came closer to your group. You were all caught like deer in front of headlights. Then, the light stopped directly in front of you. The light cleared out, revealing a black platform with a SBURB house, that none of you have never seen, with the same colors the streak of light had. Green, Purple, and Red. Then realization struck. Green for Beta, Purple for the Troll's session, and Red for Alpha.

"Congratulations," a robotic female voice said, "you have won SBURB or SGRUB. Please open the door for your prize."

It suddenly dawned on everyone that, apparently, they had won. You all gave each other looks. Then, you all cheered. You and your friends had beaten the most dangerous game.

"Karkat should be the one who gets to open the door!" Terezi suggested. You all agreed. So then Karkat opened the door and went through, followed by you, Rose, Dave, Jade, Kanaya, Terezi, Gamzee, Jane, Jake, Roxy, and Dirk.

You and everyone else couldn't believe what they saw behind the door. You saw all your friends and family, who were supposed to be dead, smiling at them. Smiling as if nothing had happened. Vriska smiled and spoke up.

"What are you looking at, guys? Think we'd die that easily?"

None of your party spoke. Instead you started running up to your Dad. As soon as you reached him, you hugged him with such a force that expressed how much you missed the guy. You hugged Vriska as well. As soon as everyone was familiar, they walked in the direction of their new universe. They all thought of the promise of tomorrow…

And for the first time in a while, they felt safe.


End file.
